The invention relates to a container with a cover, and more particularly to an induction-actuated container.
In prior art, containers with covers must be opened and closed manually. This creates inconvenience in operation. When the container is packed with special materials, such as rubbish or medical disposals, manual operation to the container cover will not only be inconvenient, but also have the risk of infection.
The object of the invention is to provide a convenient and hygiene induction actuated container so as to overcome the disadvantages of the prior art.
The object of the invention is realized through the following aspects.
According to the first aspect of the invention, an induction actuated container having a container body and a container cover, wherein further comprises: a drive means comprising a driven operating member and a driving member. and an induction means comprising a sensor and an actuating controller for the driving member; wherein one end of the driven operating member is transmissively connected with the container cover; another end is transmissively connected with the driving member; the sensor is electrically connected with the actuating controller for the driving member, and the actuating controller for the driving member is connected with the controlling end of the driving member; signal caused by the approaching of human or an object is received by the sensor and is converted into an electrical signal and sends the electrical signal to the actuating controller for the driving member; the actuating controller for the driving member controls the driving member to perform a corresponding mechanical action.
The drive member comes into being a mechanical movement under electric operation. Relevant action from the drive member opens or closes the container cover through driven operating member. Evidently, the approaching of human body or an object to the container will actuate the open action of the container cover. When human body or an object moves away, the triggering to the sensor disappears, then the container cover closes.
The object of the invention could also be realized through the following features.
Movements of the driven operating member and connections to the container cover can be the following modes:
The container cover is hinged with one side of the container body; the driven operating member comprises a crown bar, the top end of the crown bar is hinged with the container cover, and the hinging point between the top end of the crown bar and the container cover is apart from that between the container cover and the container body. The up and down movement of the crown bar opens and closes the container cover respectively.
The driven operating member comprises a crown bar; the top end of the crown bar is connected with the container cover. The container cover in this arrangement only covers on the container without any connection. The up and down movement of the crown bar moves the cover up and down to realize its open and close action respectively.
The driven operating member comprises a rotating bar, the top end of the rotating bar is connected with the container cover at its side edge. The container cover in this arrangement also only covers on the container without any connection. When it is necessary, the rotating bar rotates to a certain angle to separate the container cover from the container to realize the open action of the container cover.
The drive member can be either a motor or an electromagnetic clutch, which provides with up and down movements.
The open and close of the electromagnetic clutch make the crown bar move up and down.
The container body includes the outer body and the inner barrel. The inner barrel is fits in in the outer body.
The drive means and the induction means are generally installed on the outer body. The inner barrel is usually bare. When the container cover is open, the inner barrel could be moved out for the convenience of use.
There are several options to the induction means, especially to the sensor. Some of them are referred as below:
The sensor is an inductive oscillator; the induction means further comprising a filter shaping circuit, the actuating controller for driving member comprising a monostable trigger; the filter shaping circuit is connected between the sensor and the monostable trigger; the monostable trigger is connected to the actuating controller for the driving member; the approaching of an object or human body will change the oscillating frequency of the inductive oscillator, the signal output the inductive oscillator is first filtered and shaped, and then goes through the monostable trigger and the actuating controller for the driving member to make the driving member to perform corresponding mechanical action.
The sensor is a microwave probe, the induction means further comprising an amplifying comparator, and the actuating controller for the driving member further comprising a monostable trigger and a driving circuit; the amplifying comparator is connected between the microwave probe and the monostable trigger; when there is relative radial movement between the transmitted microwave signal and the being measured active object, the signal reflected from the being measured active object will have frequency shift, as a frequency shift signal, the frequency shift signal is amplified and compared by the amplifying comparator; the amplifying comparator then sends out a triggering signal to the monostable trigger and driving circuit to make the driving member to perform corresponding mechanical action.
The sensor comprises an infrared transmitter and an infrared receiver, the induction means further comprising an amplifying comparator, and the actuating controller for the driving member comprising a monostable trigger and a driving circuit; the amplifying comparator is connected between the infrared receiver and the monostable trigger; the infrared receiver receives the signal reflected from human body or object, the amplifying comparator amplifies the received signal and compares with a reference value so that making a judgment, and sends out a triggering signal to the monostable trigger and driving circuit if necessary to make the driving member to perform corresponding mechanical action.
Further, it is preferably comprising a limit means. The limit means has an upper and a lower travel switches and triggering bar; upper and lower travel switches are arranged opposite to each other and mounted to the container body; one end of the triggering bar is connected to the driven operating member; another end is connected between the upper travel switch and the lower travel switch; and the limit means is mounted on the container body.
As a result, as compared with the prior art, the invention has the following advantages: Container cover automatically opens when human body or an object approaches without any direct body contacts. This is not only convenient in use, but also releases people from worries of body contacts with the containers. The invention is especially suitable for the containers for rubbish, medical apparatus, or food.